Smash
by KnightMysterio
Summary: The dreams of a madman begin with a collection... This is the story of the Smash...
1. A Madman's Collection

++++++++++++++  
_**SMASH  
**By KnightMysterio**  
**_++++++++++++++

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Author's Note: All characters are copyrighted to Nintendo and their various companies, with a few minor exceptions here and there, and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons…_

It's done…

I finally have them all.

All my collections are complete…

I even have a few collections I didn't expect…

Fate has been good to me…

And now…

They all can be my friends…

They can all play for me…

I'll never be lonely…

With my two Hands…

I shall make myself a world…

And we'll play and fight and play forever…

Let the Smash begin…


	2. The Merging

**_SMASH By KnightMysterio _**

_**Chapter 1: The Merging**_

_Author's Note: All characters are copyrighted to Nintendo and their various companies, with a few minor exceptions here and there, and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons… Also, I've decided not to 'write' Mario and Luigi's accents. Just imagine them there when they're speaking._

_Mushroom Kingdom… One summer's evening…_

"Kidnapping me AGAIN!? Seriously, Bowser, can't you think of anything ORIGINAL to do?" said the pink-clad princess as she struggled against the ropes restraining her, glaring at the dinosauric pilot of the clown-faced escape vehicle they were in.

Bowser grumbled to himself as he piloted his Clown Car away at top speeds. He ran his talons through his scruffy red hair and snorted, trying to ignore Peach's taunts as he concentrated on escaping from the mustachioed man in the biplane trying to catch up to him.

"Honestly," Peach said, grunting as she tried to free her arms, "All you need is one of those silly-looking twisty mustaches and you'd be a perfect Snidely Whiplash wanna-be."

"Silly-looking mustache, eh? Like your boyfriend's?" Bowser grumbled.

Peach smirked, throwing her head back to flip her long, strawberry-blonde hair out of her face. "Mario's mustache is sexy. And it tickles."

Bowser shivered. _I didn't need that image,_ he thought as he snarled at Peach. "I think I liked it better when you were afraid of me," he grumbled.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Oh help. Mario, please help me," she said, not even trying to sound frightened. She then giggled and smirked at Bowser. "Feel better?"

"A little," Bowser admitted, getting a mocking laugh from Peach. Bowser fumed.

Mario grumbled, irritated with Bowser. Especially now, since Peach had promised to 'show him something truly peachy' on their picnic.

Considering she had said it while in nothing but sexy lingerie he didn't know she had before (and just the bottoms at that), he had a pretty good idea of just how 'peachy' his day would have been if Bowser hadn't stuck his oversized nose into their business again.

Luigi, who was in the co-pilot's seat, chuckled softly. "Gee, Mario. It seems like all your dates end up like this."

"Luigi, just shut up and keep an eye on the radar. I don't want any of Bowser's kids sneaking up on us again," Mario snapped. _Who'd want to stay with Bowser long enough to have his kids, anyway?_ he thought, trying to banish the frightening thought of Bowser in flagrante delecto with anything female…

Luigi chuckled. "Maybe you should have helped Peach learn more fighting rather than magic moves. Daisy picked it up easy."

Mario grimaced. "In another life, little bro, Daisy was Akane Tendo," he muttered.

Luigi laughed. His girlfriend was a bit of a tomboy, that much was true. "True. But at least she can cook. And she's got a nicer butt."

Bowser snarled angrily at the Mario Brothers as they relentlessly pursued him. He needed to find a way to ditch them so he could get the princess back to the castle. Unbeknownst to the Mario brothers, he had a very good, very logical reason for kidnapping Peach over and over.

It's just that ever since he discovered he actually needed Peach to complete the spell, he had been unable to hold onto her. And it just got harder and harder, especially as the princess became more confident and capable.

_I can help you…_

Bowser looked around, confused. He turned to Peach, who froze, failing miserably in her attempt to conceal the fact that she had been struggling out of her bonds.

"Did you say something?" Bowser asked. Peach just grinned innocently, shaking her head. Bowser snorted, and turned back in front, concentrating on trying to lose the Sky Pop, which was the name of the Mario brothers' personal plane.

_The time is coming…_

"Who said that?!" Bowser snapped, glancing about him angrily, "Who's talking to me?!"

Peach frowned. "Bowser, no one's talking to you…"

_The worlds are merging…_

Bowser was starting to panic. "What are you talking about?! What do you mean, merging?!"

_The time of the Smash is coming…_

"Smash? Stop talking in riddles!!" Bowser bellowed. Peach frowned at him, working free of her ropes finally. Bowser stopped his Clown Car in midair, looking around him for something that apparently only he could hear. Mario had to swerve his plane to avoid crashing into the Clown Car.

"Peach, you heard that, right?" he asked, his voice frantic.

Peach slowly shook her head. Bowser looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice.

_It is beginning…_

"WHAT'S beginning?!" Bowser demanded, frightened now, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?"

Mario and Luigi maneuvered their plan next to the Clown Car, helping Peach out of it. They stared curiously at Bowser, but were not inclined to help their nemesis with his delusions. Still, they had to ask.

"Bowser, what's wrong?" Peach asked.

Bowser barely noticed them. "Can't you hear it?!"

Mario scowled. "Hear WHAT? What are you talking about?"

_The time is now…_

"STOP IT!" Bowser bellowed, breathing fire everywhere as he tried to banish the voice.

_The Master Hand comes…_

"The WHAT Hand?" Bowser said, looking around in fright.

_The worlds will merge…_

"SHUT UP!" Bowser bellowed.

_The Smash has begun…_

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?!" Bowser shrieked. Luigi gulped nervously.

"Um… Maybe we shouldn't be so close to Bowser while he's losing his mind…" Luigi said.

Mario nodded. "I agree. C'mon, let's go," he said, guiding the biplane away from the Clown Car.

Listen to my words, one who believes himself to be King Bowser Koopa of the Dark Lands. For only through me will you be able to gain power, and conquer the Smash before it conquers you…

"WHAT!? What do you mean 'believes myself to be?!'" Bowser said, infuriated and frightened.

_Look into the sky…_

_The Master Hand comes…_

Bowser looked up… and screamed…

_A few miles away from the Clown Car_…

Peach frowned, staring back at Bowser as he ranted to apparently nothing. Mario noticed her concern and scoffed. "Bowser's magic abuse is finally catching up to him, that's all it is. He's had worse coming for years because of all his attacks on the Kingdom."

Peach shook her head. "I don't know, Mario… Something is definitely wrong…"

Just then Bowser screamed. Mario, startled, whirled the plane around and turned back towards Bowser. He was staring up at the sky and screaming. "Now what's he looking at?" Mario grumbled.

Luigi tapped Mario on the shoulder. Mario turned, and blinked, noticing that his brother had turned white with fear.

"B-B-Bro? I th-think he's screaming at th-that…" Luigi said, pointing a shaking finger up at the sky.

Mario and Peach looked… and then saw it… A giant, white-gloved hand descending on their world…

"My God…" Mario said, his face white with fear.

Peach shivered in fear, clutching Mario tightly. "What is that?!"

The hand slammed down on the world, knocking both Clown Car and Mario's plane from the air from the force of the impact. Bowser, they saw, survived the fall by going into his shell and aiming for a river. Mario saved the others by quickly consuming a Mega Mushroom and growing to giant size, his larger body landing with a crash that hurt, but otherwise left him undamaged. Luigi and Peach landed on his belly, shaken but otherwise unhurt. Mario quickly set his brother and girlfriend down before the effects of the mushroom wore off, shrinking him back to normal size.

"IT IS TIME!!!" bellowed a voice. Mario, Luigi, and Peach looked around for the voice frantically, before realizing that it was coming from the hand…

"THE MERGER OF WORLDS HAS BEGUN!! AT LONG LAST, THE GREAT TOURNAMENT OF THE SMASH SHALL BEGIN!!!"

The hand convulsed, gripping the ground hard, and everything began to shake.

"What's happening, Mario?!" Peach screamed.

"An earthquake?!" Luigi whimpered.

"No…" Mario said, his voice a hoarse whisper, "My God… He's pushing the world…"

"WHAT!?" Peach and Luigi said at the same time.

Mario just pointed upwards.

Luigi and Peach looked where he was pointing… and both nearly fainted from fright.

The stars were streaking by, no more than lines in the sky.

"Gods above…" Peach said, "He is pushing the world…"

"But to where?!" Luigi said, his voice hoarse with fear.

Then they noticed the other worlds coming towards their own, growing closer and closer. The three heroes were confused for a moment… but then they realized what was happening.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THOSE OTHER WORLDS!!" Luigi wailed.

"We… we have to stop this somehow…" Peach said.

Mario shook his head sadly. "I'm open to ideas, Princess…"

The three heroes watched helplessly as the worlds converged on each other, one world looking like it was about to crash down on the three of them directly. Mario and Peach hugged each other tightly, as Luigi sat down, sadly wishing he could have said goodbye to Daisy.

Meanwhile, Bowser emerged from the river, sopping wet and dripping water. His right eye was twitching, and he was quite certain he had gone mad.

Still, he had no reason to actually NOT believe what the voice was saying.

_This is not the end, as the heroes think… This is only the beginning… None of the chosen ones will die, for what you and all the other chosen are actually cannot truly die…_

Bowser scowled. "Riddles give me gas, Creepy Voice In My Head. Speak simply."

_You won't die here, one who believes himself to be King Bowser. Your world won't be destroyed. This is only the beginning. _

Bowser chuckled softly. "A planet's gonna land on me, and I won't die from it," he said, staring up at the world which was getting closer and closer to his own, "If you say so…"

The last thing Bowser saw before the world collided with his own, was the faint image of a vaguely elven people staring at the approaching world with fright...

And then he saw nothing…

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
